


Over and over again

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 08 December 2009. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 08 December 2009. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal.

Outside is cold, so cold that the glass of the window is almost frozen.

You seat on the chair, your toes curled over the edge, and look at the screen in front of you. It's as if you don't really see it.

It was cold, it was winter also the day you first arrived at Wammy's. The ground was grey under your feet and cotton-like snow was falling from above. You remember the soft, warm hand closed around yours. You didn't remember your parents, for you that was the first hand which really had reached out for you, and grabbed you not to make you fall over the edge of your intelligence.

That kind old man was the first one who didn't run away after he had seen you solving one of the equations that you were already able to solve. You were five years old. Your skin was already as pale as the snow.

You remember that hand, sitting in front of your desk. Your arm moves on its own and your bony, spider like fingers close around a sugar cube. It's coarse against your fingertips, it's sweet as it melts over your tongue. From that winter day that hand has never let you without sweets, bowls of sugar cubes, strawberries and smiles. Smiles hidden under soft wrinkles.

You have always thought cursed with that intelligence of yours, that what the old man must have felt was pity for the lost child you were, for the doll they had always wanted to make of you. You have always wished he could stop doing the butler for you, risking his life for you, out of pity.

But there are things which a genius' mind is not supposed to process, and that is why you had never seen the soft glint in Watari's eyes as he carried you your sugar supplies. That is why you have never seen the affection behind his words. If you would have been able to see it, you would have defined it as fatherly.

You haven't see all of this, and yet, when he serves you and you see the spots age is starting to leave on his hands, you wish you could stop the time, and soon after you cursed yourself for such an irrational though, that no one is expecting from you.

When you see his hands or you see the "W" looking at you from the computer screen, even though your genius' mind has limits which normal human being don't have, the only thing you can do is silently mouth a thank you". Over and over again.


End file.
